Skylark (Green Arrow)
Skylark are three triplet sisters who all have the same name. They are the daughters of King Leer and live in a enormous house and laboratory in the icy wilderness of Canada. Biography The daughters of King Leer and a unknown woman that died while giving birth the three were called Skylark. King Leer told them that whoever showed him the most love would become his heir. Like their father and mother the Skylark are brilliant geniuses. While growing up in a huge laboratory in Canada they learned countless skills and would perform highly difficult tasks and experiments just for their own amusement. This went as far that they would mutate animals just for the fun of it. Catching Green Arrow Later their attention got caught by Green Arrow a vigilante archer in Seatle. The three started to study footage of him and got inspired to design weaponry and equipment that could help him. Skylark send him fanmail to which he did not respond. As a result they decided to design a highly precise plan to get him to Canada and have him as their new toy. Tracking him down in Seatle the sisters shot a swarm of miniature arrows at him. As expected he returned fire and they made a humming bird distract him and take a sample of his blood. His missed shot allowed one of the sisters to attack him in hand to hand combat. The sister scratched his arm during the fight after which she convinced him they were fans and just attacked him to get his attention after he had not responded to their fanmail. They showed him the a new quiver full of special new arrows they designed for him. They made pheromone arrows, flak arrows, mindprick arrows, and the swarm arrows that they attacked him with initially. Skylark impresses him with their newly designed high tech weapons and sex appeal they convince him to come to their lab in Canada. Green Arrow/Oliver Queen borrows a jet of his company and he and Skylark fly to Canada. During the flight the sisters seduce him and have sex. During the sex one of the girls reprograms the jet to leave after landing. After they land at the lab they show him their house which consists of numerous luxuries. Oliver hears the jet take off and realizes something is wrong. The sisters attack him again. Green Arrow and the sisters engage in a fight in which both use their weaponry and martial arts skills. However the sisters quite easily overpower and defeat him. They then proceed to tie him down to a chair and explain how they used the humming bird to take his blood and design a pheromone cocktail that would make him attract to them. Oliver remarks that this was not needed as they were already stunningly beautiful. The girls then reveal to him that his jet has crashed and that they had made it look like he has died. To the world Oliver Queen is dead. Rift between the sisters One of the sisters betrayed the others and her father and freed Oliver. King Leer was thankful that they had collected a sample of his blood but was furious that she had freed him and smacked her around and ordered her sisters to punish her. The sisters points at the video screen which shows Oliver is being cornered by wolves. They witness Oliver fight of the wolves without killing them. This impresses the father and he orders the sister to pick Oliver up who has now earned his respect. The sister finds Oliver and convinces him to come with her and that the wolves were merely a test of her father to test his character. Oliver is hesitant but realizes he will die from cold if he does not come with her. The sister explains that the Deadzone is a hole in the earth caused by pollution, just like the hole in the ozone layer. Her father is doing strange experiments on animals, but his behavior starts to become weird and his ideas have become like echoes in a cave. The sister thinks Oliver can help them get him back. The sisters are all present as their father introduces himself to Oliver and further explains that he wanted to see how Oliver would fare without his weaponry. Their father mentions how impressed he was by that Oliver did not kill the wolfs and promises to show him his lab the next day. The sister and Oliver make love in one of the bedrooms. Oliver mentions how he still distrusts her and that he is concerned that he cannot keep her apart from her sisters. The sister tells her they cannot go against her father and that despite that he can be cruel he loves them. Oliver tells her he strongly distrusts the sanity of her father. Long after she has fallen asleep, Oliver wakes her and convinces her to investigate the lab before the scheduled tour in the morning. As they wander the lab, the girl explains that her father's experiments are meant to prepare the animals for the eventual environmental upheaval by armoring them like cockroaches, but they currently have side-effects which will eventually kill or maim the subjects. Her father is also obsessed with the collection of DNA, having DNA of multiple creatures including famous people like Napoleon, Rasputin, Byron, Mishima and more. Oliver discovers a mutated polar bear that has been implanted with Leer's own DNA, and the girl explains that this creature is meant to take over for him, if something should happen to him. Leer surprises them, and argues with Oliver who tells him his creatures can destroy the eco-system. Leer realizes he opposes him and attacks him. During the fight Oliver shoots multiple arrows in Leer while the sisters loyal to Leer restrain their sister. Leer then unleashes his polar bear who attacks Oliver but then runs off in the wilderness. Leer allows Oliver and the sister to escape and explains to the sisters that her sister can not live apart from them. He then offers the sisters his kingdom if one of them succeeds in making Oliver believe the sister that he loves has betrayed him. While tracking the Polar bear the sister and Oliver get surrounded by gunmen while they rest in a house. Using the bullet holes as reference points, Oliver fires arrows back at their attackers to subdue them. As it turns out, the attackers are Inuit trappers who had thought that Oliver was working for Leer, who has been stealing their herds of animals. Oliver steels himself for the fact that he will have to take Leer down, despite the fact that he is in the company of one of the genetic meddler's daughters. Skylark begins to protest, but she collapses suddenly. Being apart from her sisters is bad for her health. One of the trappers points them in the direction of the town of Old Crow, but warns that the miners there are rather ornery when it comes to outsiders. The gold miners are upset because Leer has stolen their claim and filled the nearby river with cyanide in order to speed up the mining process. Naturally, the use of the poison has killed all of the nearby wildlife. Getting into the mine itself will be a problem, but Skylark suggests that they could use a network of tunnels that her father created. Leer and the two sister are in the mines, Leer demonstrates to his bio-mechanical genetic experiments to a man named Gunther, explaining that they have been engineered to survive any toxin. In the meantime, his plan to dispose of Green Arrow must continue. The sisters propose to just kill him and get their sister back. He explains that he must leave Skylark of his own volition so their sister will rejoin them by their own choice. He orders one of the sisters to replace their sister and lure the Arrow towards him. The sister leaves by skis as her other sister wonders why not her, Leer explains her time will come. In Old Crow, Oliver and Skylark discover that the bear they've been tracking is chained up outside the local bar and the residents have got it very drunk. The make their way inside to find a gathering of unsavoury looking characters. They refuse to give up the bear, so Ollie gives them a beating. He explains that his intention is not to steal their gold, but to liberate it from Leer. Having gained their respect, he explains that in exchange for getting their mine back, all he wants is the bear. Upstairs, Oliver puts Skylark to bed. She explains that she doesn't know where to look for the secret tunnels. Oliver tells her to get some rest while he takes care of something downstairs. As he leaves the other sister sneaks in and uses a paralytic to completely paralyze her sistes but makes her still able to hear and see everything around her. She shoves her sister under the bed, laughing that she will be able to see and hear all of what's to come, without being able to do anything about it - and she won't remember it later. Oliver comes in just as the sister is getting back into bed. She seduces him, and Skylark is forced to watch as they wildly have sex just inches from her face. The next morning the sister leaves while Oliver sleeps and the other sister does not remember anything because of the drug. Continue their journey. She and Oliver climb up into the mountains and into the secret tunnels. He notices that Leer seems to have moved all of his creations over to the mines, and Skylark explains that he believes that when everything is dying, something stronger must evolve. She wonders how Oliver seems to know where they're going, and he points out that she drew him a map the night before. Of course, she has no memory of this, because it wasn't her who did it. They get ambushed by the two other sisters and Leer who explains that she had betrayed him. Oliver grows suspicious as she is unable to recall what happened last night and had betrayed him earlier. Enraged Oliver engages them. He dodges shots from the sisters and shoots a arrow in Leer. He nearly gets taken out by the sisters in hand to hand combat but uses a smoke arrow to stun them. Oliver engages Leer in hand to hand combat but gets brutally beaten up by the huge man. The group then hear a explosion. It is the dynamite Oliver set up the night before. The explosions cause an avalanche which threatens to fill the tunnels, burying them all along with Leer's creations. Leer opens a trap door and beckons his daughters inside as the rescue ladder from a chopper dangles down next to Oliver. The Skylark sister grabs for his hand and begs to be taken with him, but his trust for her is broken. He promises that he will take her to safety, but no further. Feeling heartbroken, Skylark lets herself drop into the trap door after her sisters and father. Personality Their father raised them as a triplicate and mentioned that individuality is overrated. As a result they act almost like one person and have a hard time getting separated. They are fiercely loyal to their father even though he started to develop strange and highly dangerous ideas. They were all highly surreptitious, manipulative, and treacherous, and despite their brilliant mind seemed unable to always see the possible results of their actions. One of the sisters was more rebellious and went against her father and her two sisters by allowing Green Arrow to escape. She started to develop feelings for Oliver and was crying when her other sister seduced Oliver while pretending to be her. When Green Arrow mentioned he was done with her she returned back to her family. The two other sisters were angry and vituperative at this betrayal and even considered killing Oliver and taking her back by force. They remained loyal to their father and followed his orders without question. One of them sadistically taunted her other sister before she was about to make love to Oliver. Abilities *'Great physical condition': The three sisters were shown to be in great shape. *'Unison': The Skylark sisters can act in complete unison. They seem to understand each other without communication. They can also finish each other’s sentences and even talk at once. *'Expert martial artist': The Skylark sisters are highly trained in martial arts. During their first fight against Green Arrow they lost on purpose. During this fight Skylark was able to scratch Green Arrow and used pressure points and some basic karate techniques to get his attention. During the second fight they easily defeated him. *'Master tactician': The sisters were able to design a highly precise scheme to get Green Arrow under their control. They completely predicted every move of Green Arrow, manipulated him into comming to Canada and make it look like he then died in a crash. *'Markswoman': Skylark could wield their weaponry with incredible precision. One sister was able to shoot a baby arrow straight in the neck of Green Arrow while he was performing a sommersault. *'Genius level intellect': Like her father the Skylark sisters are geniuses with enormous knowledge of various scientific fields. Using their knowledge they were able to create all kinds of mutated animals. *'Expert medicine': They were able to create a huge variety of medicine (like paralytics, memory supressors and others). *'Expert chemist': Taking a sample of his blood they were able to design a pheromone cocktail that made him attracted to them. *'Expert craftswoman/designer': Skylark was able to design and build a huge variety of high tech weaponry. *'Expert skiing': All three are highly skilled by traveling by skis through the mountains. *'Expert pilot': They are skilled in handling planes. *'Stealth': Skylark was able to sneak in the hotelroom without Oliver or her sister being aware. Equipment *Dark skinsuit: All three of them wear a black skinsuit which seems to offer protection against arrows. *Pheromone arrows *Flak arrows *Mindprick arrows *Swarm arrows *Anasthetic arrows *Paralytic Transportation *Reindeer Sleigh *Skis Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains